Un seul enfant de toi
by nanie nouche
Summary: Songfic HPDM. Cette fic est dédiée à l'amour de ma vie: Fluffy, pour ses 18ans! sur la chanson de Phill Barneyqui est ellemême légèrement reprise


**Note de nanie** : hello à tous ! j'ai écrit cette fic alors que j'avais dormi que deux heures, et je l'ai écrite en stress car fallait encore que je l'imprime, que je dorme et surtout que je l'autre à ma fluffy que j'aime tant pour ses 18ans !

Donc bonne anniversaire ma fluffy-chou ! je t'aime trop ! merci de me supporter !lol! Bisousssssssss

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira à vous aussi !

**_Un seul enfant de toi _**

**C'était le mois de fevrier**

**Ton ventre était bien rond**

**C'est vrai qu'on l'attendait**

**On voulait l'appeller Lison**

Cela faisait déjà près de neuf mois que tu portais notre enfant,

Neuf mois de pur bonheur pour moi…

En me mettant avec toi

et en admettant mon homosexualité,

j'avais accepté l'idée de ne pas avoir d'enfant,

de ne pas avoir une vraie famille…

Mais ce jour où tu me l'as dit,

Ce jour où tu m'as annoncé cette grossesse, je pensais que tu te moquais de moi ;

Ce n'était pas possible.

Et pourtant, c'était vrai.

Nous avons décidé de nous marier,

de créer un milieu agréable et merveilleux pour y faire grandir notre enfant.

Nous avions décidé de l'appeler Einan…

**Ce matin là, il faisait froid**

**J'avais rendez-vous au studio**

**Et tout en soufflant sur mes doigts**

**J'disais l'petit sera un Verseau**

Ce matin du 2 Février, il avait neigé, le temps était glacial

Pourtant j'avais rendez-vous pour un boulot

Dumbledore voulait que je travail pour lui,

Comme s'il me donnait le choix !

Et tout en marchant dans la cour du château, tout en pensant à nous,

Je me disais, la petite sera Verseau.

**Avoir un seul enfant de toi**

**Ca faisait longtemps que j'attendais**

**Le voir grandir auprès de toi**

**C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais**

Avoir juste un enfant de toi, je ne m'y attendais même pas,

C'était la chose la plus merveilleuse pour moi,

Le plus important, je crois.

Cette enfant garderait notre couple soudé

Et à tout jamais on se serait aimé.

Tous les trois,

J'aimais imaginer toutes sortes de choses

Sur notre avenir…

Juste la voir grandir en te tenant par la main,

La regarder s'épanouirent,

Tous les deux, nous en rêvions…

Depuis que nous avions décidé d'officialiser notre relation

Je dois t'avouer que c'est le seul cadeau dont je rêvais…

**Qu'il ait ton sourire, ton regard**

**Quand tu te lèves le matin**

**Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir**

**Que j'ai quand tu me tiens la main**

Qu'elle ait ton sourire, ton regard émeraude.

Qu'elle te ressemble et que je puisse te voir à travers elle.

Je ne pensais qu'à notre avenir et à tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi,

A celui qu'on lui donnera, à la vie qu'on lui offrira…

Tant d'amour à donner,

Celui que je ressens pour toi que je pourrais partager

**Et puis on m'a téléphoné**

**Et moi bien sûr, j'ai tout quitté**

**Les choeurs, les cuivres et la rythmique**

**J'devenais papa, c'était magique**

Et puis on m'a fait appelé,

Et moi j'ai tout abandonné,

Dumby n'en revenait pas !

J'ai couru dans les couloirs, moi un digne Malfoy.

Je devenais papa, c'était magique, je n'en revenais pas !

Alors j'ai couru, tant que j'ai pu…

**Puis le taxi m'a déposé**

**Devant la porte de la clinique**

**Et comme un fou, je suis monté**

**Garçon ou fille, c'était critique**

J'ai transplané, et je suis entrée,

Sainte Mangouste était blindée !

Et comme un fou, je suis monté !

Qu'importe ce qui pouvait se passer autour,

Toi seul et notre bébé comptiez !

Je ne voulais rien manquer !

**Avoir un seul enfant de toi**

**Ca faisait longtemps que j'attendais**

**Le voir grandir auprès de toi**

**C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais**

Un seul enfant de toi,

Etre là avec lui, auprès de toi,

Vivre en famille pour toujours,

C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais

**Qu'il ait ton sourire, ton regard**

**Quand tu te lèves le matin**

**Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir**

**Que j'ai quand tu me tiens la main**

Qu'elle ait ton sourire, ton regard émeraude.

Qu'elle te ressemble et que je puisse te voir à travers elle.

Je ne pensais qu'à notre avenir et à tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi,

A celui qu'on lui donnera, à la vie qu'on lui offrira…

Tant d'amour à donner,

Celui que je ressens pour toi que je pourrais partager

**On m'a tendu un paquet de langes**

**Dans lequel Petite Femme dormait**

**Puis on m'a dit d'une voix étrange**

**Que c'était tout ce qui m'restait**

Quand je suis arrivée devant la salle d'opération,

Elle était vide, je me suis retournée, j'ai cherché partout

Mais je ne t'ai jamais trouvé…

A ce moment-là, j'ai commencé à paniquer

On m'a arrêté, fait asseoir.

On m'a mit un paquet de langes dans les bras…

Un petit ange y dormait…

J'ai regardé les médecins sans comprendre…

C'est à ce moment-là qu'on m'a dit que…

C'était tout ce qu'il m'restait…

**Tout le monde était très gentil**

**Et moi, je ne comprenais pas**

**Que dans son coeur y'avait la vie**

**Et dans le tien, il faisait froid**

Tout le monde était autour de moi,

On tentait de m'expliquer, de me dire pourquoi,

Mes amis et les tiens étaient tous là…

Après avoir survécut au Lord Noir,

Tu disparaissais aujourd'hui…

Tu m'abandonnais face à la vie…

Et comme pour être sûr que je reste ici,

Tu me laissais notre fille…

Pourtant je ne comprenais pas que

Dans son cœur, il y avait la vie

Alors que le tien demeurait froid…

Que plus jamais tu ne te serrerais à moi…

**Avoir un seul enfant de toi**

**Ca faisait longtemps que j'attendais**

**La voir grandir auprès de toi**

**C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais**

Avoir cette enfant de toi,

Ça fait longtemps que j'espérais

Mais la voir grandir auprès de toi

C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais

**Qu'elle ait ton sourire, ton regard**

**Quand tu te lèves le matin **

**Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir**

**Que j'ai quand tu me tiens la main**

Qu'elle ait ton sourire, ton regard émeraude.

Qu'elle te ressemble et que je puisse te voir à travers elle.

Je ne pensais qu'à notre avenir et à tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi,

A celui qu'on lui donnera, à la vie qu'on lui offrira…

Tant d'amour à donner,

Celui que je ressens pour toi que je pourrais partager

**Ca fait dix ans qu't'as fait le vide**

**Ca fait dix ans qu'tu n'es plus là**

**C'est la P'tit Femme qui compte mes rides**

**Elle dit qu'elle t'aime à travers moi**

Ça fait 10ans que tu es parti

10ans que tu n'es plus là

10ans que je souffre de tout ça..

mais notre fille est là, et je t'en serais à jamais reconnaissant,

car elle est merveilleuse.

C'est elle qui compte mes rides,

Elle ne te connaît pas, mais je lui parle tout le temps de toi,

Et elle me dit qu'elle t'aime à travers moi.

**Personne depuis n'a pris ta place**

**L'enfant est là, et j'l'aime pour deux**

**Ton image est bien trop vivace**

**Et c'est bien celle que j'aime le mieux**

Personne n'a jamais prit ta place,

Je n'aimerai personne d'autre que toi,

Harry, tu as toujours été le plus important pour moi

Et je ne pourrais jamais te remplacer comme ça…

Einan est là et je l'aime pour deux

Ton image est toujours là,

Toujours aussi claire et nette

Et puis, notre enfant te ressemble tant qu'il serait difficile de t'oublier

Chose qui j'espère n'arrivera jamais !

**Avoir un seul enfant de toi**

**Ca faisait longtemps que j'attendais**

**La voir grandir auprès de toi**

**C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais**

Avoir cette enfant de toi,

Ça fait longtemps que j'espérais

Mais la voir grandir auprès de toi

C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais

**Qu'elle ait ton sourire, ton regard**

**Quand tu te levais le matin**

**Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir**

**Qu' j'avais quand tu me tenais la main**

Qu'elle te ressemble, qu'elle soit comme toi,

Comme lorsque tu te levais le matin

J'aimerai encore ressentir tout l'amour et tout l'espoir

Que j'avais quand tu me tenais la main…

Te sentir près de moi,

Former cette famille à trois…

Mais tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, l'idée de « trois » est morte en même temps que toi

Fin

Alors fluffy, t'as aimé ?

Et vous vous avez aimé ? je pensais la faire plus dépressive, mais je dormais à moitié alors bon…

En tout cas, laissez-moi une review pleaseeeeeeeee…

Bisous à tous !


End file.
